Various types of handguns are known in the art. A distinction is typically made between a revolver and an automatic pistol. A revolver is characterized by a rotating cylinder containing several cartridges that may be fired in quick succession without reloading. An automatic pistol is characterized by a magazine or a clip from which cartridges are automatically fed to a firing chamber for propulsion out of the barrel.
Regardless of type, a handgun has long been recognized as a weapon difficult to fire with consistent accuracy. Conventional firing calls for the shooter to sight a target along a rear sight and a front sight provided on the top of the gun. Depending on where the bullet lands in relation to the target, the shooter will compensate accordingly. Compensation may be required for such factors as distance, wind, and speed or size of the target. Due to the difficulty of making such compensations, handgun manufacturers have provided sighting devices with the firearm.
By way of example, reference is had to a conventional revolver manufactured by Smith & Wesson. The top-strap of a Smith & Wesson revolver is formed as an arcuate surface that defines an apex at its uppermost portion. Rear sights are typically provided at this apex and classified as "fixed" or "adjustable". A fixed rear sight comprises a trough cut at the apex of the radius in such a position as to be in alignment with the front sight provided on the end of the barrel. It is also well-known to mount an adjustable sight at this position. An adjustable sight is more desirable, as it can be adjusted up and down, or left and right. Both "fixed" and "adjustable" sights are designed for shooting at relatively close range. While such sights are very accurate, they are limited by the shooter's eyesight and knowledge of the shooting pattern of the revolver.
Due to the difficulty of making such compensations, the need for a device by which the shooter may repeatedly and quickly sight a target at long range has been known for many years. As a result, various sighting devices have been provided for use in both competition shooting and handgun hunting. For example, telescopic sights have long been used, and electronic sights and laser sighting devices are now offered to the general public. Such gunsights have been traditionally mounted to the handgun by one of two methods. The first method calls for the barrel of the revolver to be drilled and tapped and/or the top-strap of the revolver to be drilled and tapped to accept a dove-tailed rail to which a sight is clamped. The second method calls for the removal of an adjustable rear sight and installation of a clamping assembly in the resulting void. Alternatively, the clamping assembly may be drilled and tapped in combination with the revolver. Drilling and tapping of any firearm is undesirable because of the cost, the potential for causing damage to the firearm, and the requirement that a skilled gunsmith must be employed to perform this operation. These factors served for many years to deter handgun owners from utilizing anything but the standard factory issued gunsights.
The handgun art has developed to such a stage, however, that revolvers are being retrofitted with scopes and sights with something other than the standard metallic factory issue. These after-market sighting devices provide the benefit of a scope or sight, but highlight the need for professional conduct of the mounting operation. In retrofitting any handgun for a gunsight, it is preferred that the sight be mounted to the revolver without disrupting the balance thereof so as to provide consistent and smooth firing.
Thus, there exists a need for a gunsight mounting device that can be readily affixed to the revolver without drilling, tapping or like modification to the revolver, but still provides a balanced firearm. Further, the need exists for a mounting device that facilitates repeated and accurate attachment of after-market gunsights to a revolver without need of a skilled gunsmith to perform this operation.